


With you, I'm sure

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Because Seongwu doesn't want to worry about the what ifs anymore.OrA short drabble based from the fancon





	With you, I'm sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/gifts).



> This fic is definitely for erin because a.) i wrote it for her and b.) i wouldn't have finished it without her motivating me~!

Seongwu doesn't know why the realization hit him when it did because it isn't a huge thing. Seeing Minhyun bare faced, hair disheveled early in the morning is a normal thing, a very mundane thing so Seongwu doesn't know why he's being like this. Doesn't know why his lips stretch out into a pleased grin as Minhyun sleepily makes his way to him, clinging onto Seongwu while whispering a soft 'good morning' in his hair. Minhyun must notice that he's being strange because he pulls back, placing a hand where Seongwu's heart should be.

 

"Are you alright, Seongwu? Your heart is beating really fast. Are you having palpitations?" Minhyun asks, eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

  
Seongwu smiles, always pleased when Minhyun fusses over him. "I'm fine, Minhyun. I haven't even had coffee yet."

  
"Then, why is your heart beating so fast?"

  
"Do you really have to ask?" Seongwu says, rolling his eyes. He places a hand on Minhyun's nape, pulling him closer. "Because I get to see your ugly face today."

  
Minhyun hums. "You picked this ugly face as visual center."

  
"Ah, the mistakes of my youth." Seongwu lets out a put upon sigh.

  
"That was only a few months ago." Minhyun deadpans.

  
"Shut up and kiss me already." Seongwu all but whines. They're the only ones awake so far and that in itself is already a small miracle. The two of them can exchange lame banter some other time.

  
"No kissing in the kitchen. How many times do I have to say that?" Jisung complains the moment he walks in. Seongwu groans when he sees the rest follow after him.

  
Minhyun laughs, squeezing Seongwu's hips. "Sorry, hyung." He kisses Seongwu's cheek quickly before walking away to Woojin.

 

Seongwu sighs, a little dreamily as he watches Minhyun mess around with the younger ones. He's gotten over his petty.. displeasure at how touchy they are with Minhyun and find the entire thing endearing now.

 

"You sure you don't want a boyfriend, Ong? Your heart eyes say otherwise." Jaehwan comments as he pushes Seongwu away to make a cup of coffee.

 

Seongwu hums, knowing that his silence is enough of an answer for Jaehwan. And it is. Jaehwan starts laughing, grabbing Seongwu as Jaehwan proclaims how proud he is. The commotion catches the attention of the other members but Seongwu can only see Minhyun's amused yet fond, always fond, eyes. It makes him smile even as his heart expands to the entirety of his chest.

  
~  
"I like you, Seongwu. A whole lot. And not just as friends." Minhyun announces, straight forward as always.

  
Seongwu's mouth falls open and he ends up floundering for a few seconds. The moment he can snap his mouth shut, a million thoughts run across Seongwu's head. Is Minhyun serious? Why does he like Seongwu, anyway? What about Wanna One?

  
"Seongwu?" Minhyun asks when Seongwu doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

  
"Minhyun.. are you serious? We're idols. All of our movements are scrutinized and you want us to date?" Seongwu asks incredulously.

  
Minhyun smiles, pulling on Seongwu's hand. "Never mind that for a bit. I want to know what you feel for me."

  
"How can I not mind that? What if we get caught? What if the members don't accept us?" Seongwu bites his lip, keeping his other worries in.

  
"What ifs make everything sound so complicated. I like you and by the sound of it, you like me too. Am I right?" Minhyun prompts, tilting his head in question.

 

Seongwu gapes again, cheeks heating up as Minhyun stares at him. The thing is Minhyun's right. Seongwu does like him, probably longer than Seongwu would like to admit. He can't remember how many times he's imagined Minhyun saying these words to him. And now here they are, with Minhyun's eyes shining with hope and something else that Seongwu doesn't want to name just yet.

 

Seongwu wants to say yes, wants to give Minhyun everything he wants. But he can't. There are too many what ifs and Ong Seongwu always gambles in moderation.

 

"Minhyun, I can't be your boyfriend." Seongwu says, slowly as he watches the shift in Minhyun's expression. He almost takes back his words when he sees the light dim from the other's eyes. But he doesn't; he can't. "I do have some... uh, feelings for you, I guess. But I can't risk this. It's too dangerous to even consider a proper relationship."

  
"I see." Minhyun mutters, taking a step back from Seongwu.

  
"I can do it without labels though!" Seongwu says far too quickly for his liking. His hand has already reached out for Minhyun's, like being physically apart hurt him. Seongwu doesn't think it's a wrong assumption.

  
Minhyun eyes Seongwu's hand gripping his before raising his eyes to meet Seongwu's. "What are you saying?"

  
"I'm saying that I just want... well, you." Seongwu whispers, unsure of what he's trying to say. "I want you but I don't want the confines of a relationship. You wouldn't know but being someone's boyfriend entails a lot of responsibilities. We don't need that. I want to hold your hand, hug you and uh, the rest but we don't need to be boyfriends to do that. Right?" He looks up at Minhyun at the last part, hoping that his eyes can show how much he means it.

 

It's Minhyun's turn to be silent. Seongwu can almost see the gears in his head turning as the seconds continue to tick by. Seongwu expects a rejection, Minhyun pushing him away for being so selfish. But what he gets is Minhyun scrunching his nose at him before leaning in and kissing Seongwu square in the mouth.

 

"Uh...." Seongwu says dumbly when Minhyun lets him go. Their lips are swollen and Seongwu wants to lean back in just to hear Minhyun make those sounds again.

  
"You said we could do that." Minhyun replies, a little breathless.

  
"Yeah, I did. Does that mean you're okay with it?" Seongwu confirms.

  
Minhyun sighs, a sad little sound that makes Seongwu frown. "I'm not completely okay with it but I guess it's better than nothing. Don't get me wrong. I still want you to be my boyfriend but I won't pressure you into something you don't want to." Minhyun chuckles when he looks at Seongwu's expression. "It's fine. At least I get to finally kiss you and hug you."

  
"Minhyun..." Seongwu starts.

  
"I'm fine, Seongwu. I'll wait for you."

  
~

  
Seongwu likes watching movies and in a lot of the movies he's watched, when someone says they'll wait for you, it doesn't happen. They either find somebody else or run out of patience and give you an ultimatum. Seongwu has always frowned when that happened because why say something when you don't intend to follow through?

 

But Minhyun proves to be the exemption.

 

Seongwu becomes a flustered mess when Minhyun greets him in the morning, voice deep with sleep, warm breath hitting the shell of his ear. Casual touches are added here and there too, a light touch on Seongwu's arm, an arm curled on Seongwu's hip and Seongwu leaning against Minhyun after long hours of practice. It doesn't take long for the others to catch on and Jisung's scandalized scream after walking in on them kissing after a particularly grueling day serves as the final confirmation. Seongwu is surprised when Jisung sits them down along with the other boys to talk about the entire thing. The dreaded question of what their relationship is gets raised and Seongwu freezes up, not really sure how to answer that.

 

"We're still Minhyun and Seongwoo. I promise we won't let what we have affect the group. You don't have to worry about it." Minhyun answers confidently, face earnest.

  
Jisung sighs. "We're not worried about that." He glances fleetingly at Seongwu.

  
"Just come out and say that you're boyfriends so we can congratulate you. I need to call Taehyun about something." Sungwoon says, getting nods from the others.

  
Minhyun shakes his head, smile falling just small enough for Seongwu to notice. "We're not boyfriends."

  
The others all look at Minhyun expectantly, waiting for an explanation that Seongwu knows Minhyun won't give. Jaehwan clears his throat but Seongwu speaks up before the other can.

 

"Not yet. We're not boyfriends yet. We're still figuring things out." Seongwu says with a surprising amount of certainty. He can feel Minhyun's eyes boring into his face so he turns his head, smiling when he sees Minhyun blushing. He grabs Minhyun's hand, lacing it with his as he looks straight in the other's eyes as he speaks. "I'll let you know when we've figured it out."

 

Minhyun stays as Seongwu sorts everything out, from the displeasure —Minhyun says it's jealousy— Seongwu feels whenever Minhyun gets too touchy with the other members to Seongwu's own internalized worries. Seongwu still feels heavy whenever he thinks about that single week he has done nothing but push Minhyun away, childishly using the argument of their lack of label to be left alone with his thoughts. However, that week ends with Seongwu nearly crying in relief as he sneaks in Minhyun's room, apologies pouring from his lips as he clings onto Minhyun's lithe frame. Minhyun peppers Seongwu's face with affectionate kisses, fingers tracing the constellation on the younger's face.

 

Seongwu wonders how he even thought of staying away when all he wants to do was sink in deeper in the beauty and warmth that is Hwang Minhyun.

  
\--

 

"What if I tell you.." Seongwu whispers, mindful of the younger ones sleeping in the room.

  
"There is no what if, Seongwu. It's either this or that." Minhyun cuts him off.

  
Seongwu sighs, feeling like this conversation turns out this way every single time. "You know things aren't that simple. Anyway, let's just say what if..."

  
"Why can't things be that simple though?" Minhyun asks, voice curious as he turns to face Seongwu.

  
"Hwang Minhyun, just shut up and let me finish my what if scenario." Seongwu snaps, apologizing when Jihoon throws a pillow from his bunk.

  
"What if you get out and go back to your own room, hyung? You both talk too much." Jihoon hisses, another pillow ready in his hand.

 

Seongwu pouts because that wasn't even his fault. It's because Minhyun keeps talking over him and Seongwu doesnt think he'll finish what he wants to say if he doesn't say it soon. So really, Minhyun should be the one getting thrown with a pillow so he'll shut up and Seongwu can properly speak before he loses face again and say a random joke instead.

 

"Sorry, Jihoon ah. We'll keep it down." Minhyun apologizes when Seongwu doesn't speak. His eyes shift over to the top bunk for a bit before going back to Seongwu, patting his hand gently.

  
Jihoon huffs but doesn't say anything else, turning away from the two. When it looked like no more stray pillows are headed for them, Seongwu faces Minhyun as well, pinching his side with a frown.

 

"That was your fault!" Seongwu whispers.   
Minhyun frowns, rubbing his side. "Yeah, i guess. Anyway, what were you saying?"

  
"Forget it. I don't want to say it anymore." Seongwu sighs. Honestly, he just lost the confidence he built up earlier. He just wants to sleep and hope that he'll get braver tomorrow.

  
Minhyun eyes seongwu worriedly before moving even closer in the cramped bed. His face is close enough to Seongwu's that he can see the gentle brush of the lashes on Minhyun's cheeks. Seongwu wants to look away because he always ends up baring the truth in front of those piercing orbs. But at the same time, he doesn't think that he can, nor does he want to.

 

"Seongwu ya, tell me what's up." Minhyun says softly, hand gently caressing Seongwu's hip.

  
Seongwu sighs at the mixed feelings he has right now. Minhyun's touches always relaxed him but the words he wanted to say made him feel like he was going to explode. Minhyun continues watching him, obviously nervous at how quiet seongwu is but he remains patient, waiting for Seongwu to speak up first. "What if...." Seongwu finally says, trying to get the words past his lips. "What if I told you that I don't want to do this anymore?"

  
Minhyun flinches like the words physically hurt him. "Seongwu.."

  
Seongwu shakes his head, caressing Minhyun's cheek gently. "I'm not yet done." He gives Minhyun a quick kiss as an added assurance. "What if I say that I don't want to do this anymore.... because I want to do this properly. With all the labels and stuff. I want to call you my boyfriend and make it exclusive. Just... I want you to be mine. Properly this time."

 

Minhyun's eyes have disappeared from how much he's smiling. Seongwu wants to tell him that he looks stupid like that but he can't because seeing Minhyun so happy is such a huge joy in itself.

 

"Say something,idiot." Seongwu complains when Minhyun just keeps on smiling at him.

  
"Well, since this is just a what if scenario, I'd say that I'd probably be okay with that. Or not. Probably." Minhyun says cheekily.

  
Seongwu frowns, pinching Minhyun again and making sure it hurt. "Don't sass me right now, Hwang."

  
"Oww! Yah! It's just a what if anyway. Why are you so mad?" Minhyun whines.

  
Seongwu slaps him, turning his head to see if Jihoon is awake, turning back happily when nothing came flying. "I thought there are no such things as what if?" Seongwu huffs.

  
"There aren't." Minhyun agrees easily.

  
"Then you already know what I mean!" Seongwu hisses.

  
Minhyun chuckles, covering his mouth when Woojin groans from his bunk. "Sorry, sorry." Minhyun whispers. They wait for a few minutes before Minhyun pulls Seongwu closer to him, pressing a kiss on the younger's forehead. "I do know what you mean. Just wanted to tease you a bit."

  
"You're such a piece of shit."

  
"Only to you."

  
"Sadly." Seongwu sighs dramatically before he tips his head back. "Can I get a proper answer now?"

  
Minhyun smiles, small and slow and so fond. It's the smile he reserves for seongwu only. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend, Seongwu ya. You know that's what I wanted from the start."

  
"I wasn't sure. I mean, what if you changed your mind?" Seongwu whispers, admitting his fear in the darkness.

  
"I told you, seongwu ya. There is no what if for me. I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend. Plain and simple."

 

Seongwu gapes for a few seconds before he nods, hiding his face in the crook of Minhyun's neck. It's not the first time he has heard the words but they still gave him butterflies every single time.

 

One day, he'll say those words back. But for now, he'll settle for holding Minhyun close, hoping the other would read through his actions.

 

(Minhyun does.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much much appreciated!! Have a happy new year!! ♡♡♡


End file.
